Main Course
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: After Naruto the Last.(No Next Generation) Non-Massacre, One-shot Sorry I suck at summaries! ItachixIzumi


**A/N: Hello there! Well, here's something I've had on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **.**

 **.**

The sun was rising above the Hidden Leaf Village, birds chirping, and the sound of both Shinobi and ordinary civilians getting up for their daily lives of new found peace.

And in a part of the Leaf village, more specifically the Uchiha compound, a young man with raven duck butt hair was leaving his parents house and walking to the house next door.

He knocked on the door. "Itachi! Wake up!"

Itachi opened his eyes when he heard the voice of his younger brother, Sasuke, who was knocking on the door.

"Come on. You know what today is!" Sasuke yelled

Itachi sighed, sitting up on his bed. He looked to his side and smiled when he saw the sleeping figure. Next to him was Izumi, his girlfriend for over nine years now. Itachi threw the blanket to the side, getting out of bed wearing only a black muscle shirt and red boxers.

He walked to the closet and picked out the clothes he would wear for the first part of this eventful day. Now wearing black pants, and his black Uchiha shirt, he heard rustling from the bed.

Itachi looked at Izumi who was patting the bed looking for him.

"Itachi~."

Izumi whined looking for her favorite cuddle pillow. Izumi opened her eyes slightly, seeing Itachi, she flailed her arms wanting to grab him. She moved closer to the edge of the bed until she fell off the bed, face hitting the floor first.

"Ow~." Izumi sat up on her knees while she rubbed her eyes "Itachi~. Why didn't you catch me?"

Itachi walked up to his girlfriend who was currently in a white tank top and purple panties. He squatted down to her level, arm rising, two fingers extended.

 **POKE**

"Itachi~. What was that for?" Izumi whined, rubbing her forehead

"For not being more careful."

Izumi pouted and Itachi chuckled. He loved this side of Izumi in the morning, actually he loved every side of her, even when she's angry. He was getting lost in thought about her as he remembered.

"Ah." Itachi said

"Hm?" a tired Izumi questioned

"I almost forgot, Sasuke is waiting for me." Itachi said, lifting Izumi onto the bed before tucking her back in "Which reminds me, you have money, right?"

"I spent most of my money on groceries and household items we needed yesterday." Izumi tiredly replied

"Why didn't you ask me for money? I would have given you as much as you needed."

"You were busy meeting with Hokage-sama and the others, that I..." Izumi yawned, nuzzling her face into the pillow "...I didn't want to interrupt anything important."

"Aa." Itachi said 'She must have forgotten about the fundraiser today.'

Itachi reached into his back pocket taking out his wallet, pulling out some money before placing it on money on the desk and putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"I'm leaving you some money for later."

"Later? Why would I need money later?" Izumi questioned before falling asleep

'She definitely forgot.'

Itachi sweat dropped before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her sleeping face to smile. Itachi exited the room, closing the door slowly before making his way to the entrance. Itachi put his ninja sandals on and exited their home.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked

"Good morning to you too, little brother."

"Yeah, yeah. So?"

"Izumi, as usual."

"Should have guessed, but this time it was longer."

"She forgot about today's fundraiser."

"Aa." Sasuke said "Does she have money?"

"I left her some."

"Your plan won't work unless she wins, you know that." Sasuke said as they walked through the Uchiha compound "Nine years, you think it was about damn time."

"Enough about me and Izumi, how are you and Sakura?" Itachi asked

"Good, we are planning on moving in together. Hopefully somewhere further away from Mother and Father, unlike you."

"I tried, but mother insisted and kept insisting that Izumi and I live next door." Itachi sighed , now leaving the Uchiha compound "But, it is good that you will try and live further. I do not wish to have sleepless, with both of you living next door."

"Wha-?! Itachi, my room is literally the closest to your house. And your house isn't exactly sound proof. I hear things too."

 **Time Skip**

Izumi yawned as she stretched and sat up. She looked at the clock and it seemed she had slept and extra three hours. She got out of bed and ready for the day. She looked in the closet, looking through her clothes.

Izumi finally decided with black pants and her purple Uchiha shirt. She tied her hair into a ponytail, with one of Itachi's hair ties, before making the bed and heading towards the entrance of the house, putting on her sandals.

Izumi exited her and Itachi's home and walked next door to Itachi's parents house. She had promised Itachi's mother, she would help her make some food for the guys. Izumi stood at the front door and knocked, waiting. After a few seconds the door was opened by Itachi's father, Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha clan.

"Good morning, Fugaku-sama." Izumi greeted him, slightly bowing

Fugaku looked at her with his usual stern expression.

"Mikoto was about to go get you." Fugaku said letting her in "She's most likely in the kitchen."

"Fugaku, who is it?" Mikoto shouted from the kitchen

"Izumi." Fugaku replied

Mikoto looked in the direction of the entrance, seeing Izumi.

"Izumi-chan." Mikoto said smiling

Izumi walked into the kitchen where she was hugged by Mikoto.

"Good morning, Mikoto-sama."

"Izumi, I told you, you don't have to be so formal, you can call me mother." Mikoto said causing Izumi to blush lightly "Your mother have bee great friends for a long time, I've known you since you were a little girl, and to top it off, you've been by Itachi's side for a very long time now. You're like one of the daughters I've never had."

"T-Thank you, m-mother."

"Mikoto, I'm heading out to meet the boys." Fugaku said placing an envelope on the table before heading out.

Mikoto looked at the envelope and giggled. Izumi tilted her head, a question mark appearing above her head. Mikoto noticed Izumi's puzzled look and smiled.

"You know, Fugaku might look serious all the time due to his stern expression, but he cares about you and Sakura." Mikoto said as she started cooking and Izumi helped "He might not show or express it, but he thinks of you two as his daughters, even if one day there would be pink haired Uchiha's running around the compound." Mikoto and Izumi laughed "He'll probably even like it if you two would call him father." Mikoto giggled

 **Time Skip**

Two hours had passed as they finished preparing the lunches for the guys. They would have been finished earlier, but they had to taste test the food to make sure it tasted good. All in all, they had "Accidentally" eaten all the food and had to start all over.

"Izumi-chan." Mikoto said grabbing the envelope and giving it to Izumi "Here."

Izumi took the envelope and opened it revealing money.

"Mikoto-sama..." Mikoto's brow twitched "...m-mother, I can't receive this money. please the it back."

"Izumi-chan. Take it as a thank you for helping me when you're not busy, and I think you will need it for this afternoon." Mikoto said smiling

"Y-You don't have to. I'm content with being able to help without any reward."

"Nonsense."

Izumi wondered why Itachi's mother would give her money all of a sudden. Little did she know, Fugaku and Mikoto had overheard Itachi's and Sasuke's conversation earlier that morning. Izumi sighed in defeat and thanked her for the money.

"Izumi-chan, what are you planning on wearing later?" Mikoto asked

"I thought I could stay in this attire for the day."

"No, no, no. That won't do." Mikoto said dragging Izumi out of the house and into hers as she looked through her clothing.

"Um, is something going on?" Izumi questioned

Mikoto ignored her, pulling out a flowy purple top that covered one shoulder, leaving the other exposed. Mikoto the looked through Izumi's pants drawer pulling out pair of white skinny jeans and a brown belt. Mikoto held the clothing in front of Izumi and smiled.

"Perfect." Mikoto said proud of her choice "Now wear this and go meet up with the other girls at Leaf square."

"Shouldn't I help you with the lunches first?" Izumi questioned

"Don't worry. Fugaku should be on his way back." Mikoto said leaving the home

Izumi looked at the clothes Mikoto had picked out, laying on the bed and changed into them. She looked in the mirror and smiled, that she decided to go with the strapless bra.

'I wonder if Itachi-kun would like how I look in this outfit.'

Izumi contemplated leaving her hair in a ponytail or letting it down. She decided to let it down remembering Itachi had really liked it when she did. Izumi left the house, walking through the compound, but before she exited the compound she spotted Sasuke leaning at the entrance. Sasuke noticed Izumi and walked up to her.

"Sasuke? I thought you were supposed to be with Itachi?" Izumi questioned, Sasuke ignored her and put money in her hand "Huh?"

Izumi looked at the money in her hand, but before she could say anything Sasuke was gone. Izumi looked around, but couldn't find him.

'More money? Is it my birthday and I forgot. Or is it something else?' Izumi questioned

Izumi put the money away, exiting the Uchiha compound. She walked through the village streets, greeting and being greeted by friends and those who knew her because she was Itachi's girlfriend or she had one time helped them out.

"Shisui!" Izumi recognized that voice "Get back here you brat! You're not getting away!"

Shisui jumped down from a rooftop landing in front of Izumi.

"Oh! Izumi! Here!" Shisui placed money in her hand and smiled

"Shisui Uchiha!" another voice she recognized

"Oops, gotta run." Shisui disappeared

"Shisui-nii?" Izumi questioned

Seconds later, Tsunade, one of the three legendary sannin, and Kushina, the Fourth Hokage's wife both landed in front of her, tick marks visible on their foreheads as they noticed Izumi.

"Oh, Izumi-chan!" Kushina hugged Izumi before letting go "Have you seen that idiot cousin of yours?"

Izumi pointed towards the direction Shisui had gone.

"Thank you, Izumi and good luck." Tsunade said as she and Kushina and jumped onto the rooftops "Don't make this harder than it has to be you brat!"

Izumi sighed wondering what Shisui had gotten himself into this time. Probably peeping with the perverted hermit, Jiraiya, again. She continued her course to Leaf Square as she spotted Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Izumi called out

"Izumi-san." Hinata greeted

"Izumi!" Sakura said looking at her outfit "Damn you're looking good. You must be pumped up for today."

"You two look good yourselves." Izumi said

Sakura wore a red sleeveless blouse, a tan mid-thigh skirt with a black belt, black leggings underneath and black boots. She also had a necklace with the Uchiha fan pendant on it.

Hinata wore a plain yellow tank top accompanied by a short white cardigan, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black floral miniskirt and brown ankle boot heels. She also had a charm bracelet with a Hyuga charm and a Uzumaki charm on it.

"Wait, whats today?" Izumi asked as they walked

"You forgot?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop

"Izumi-san, today is the fundraiser." Hinata said

"Fundraiser..." Izumi said as a flyer hit her in the face "Ah!" Izumi removed the flyer from her face as they had arrived at Leaf square where there were large crowds of women and a few men here and there standing in front of a stage "What's going on?"

"Read the flyer." Sakura said

Izumi began to read the flyer "Highest bidder gets a date with the bachelor for a night..." Izumi kept reading "...main course...Itachi Uchiha..." Izumi let it sink in for a moment and the events that had occurred prior "...I totally forgot! I've been busy with missions, helping at the children's clinic, and, and, is that why I kept receiving money?!"

"You got money too?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, Sasuke a-"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned "What a coincidence, Itachi gave me money."

"Neji-niisan, gave me some too." Hinata said

"Well it's pretty clear who we are bidding on." Sakura said

Izumi nodded and Hinata blushed.

"Hinata, you and Naruto kissed in the sky right in front of the moon and you still blush."

"I-I-I..."

Izumi and Sakura laughed as Hinata's blush turned a darker shade.

Behind the curtains, Itachi and the other bachelors were waiting for the bidding to begin.

"Damn that's a lot of women, how troublesome." Shikamaru said wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt

"That's because we have the three hero's of the Fourth Great Shinobi war up for grabs tonight." Shisui smirked wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt

"Shisui, shall I remind you that, you are up for grabs as well." Itachi said

"Yet we are merely appetizers for those hungry women out there tonight, Itachi-san." Neji said wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt

"He's right, Itachi, even if Naruto and I are also hero's from the war, you are the main course." Sasuke smirked wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt

"And why is that, little brother?" Itachi asked

"Well for one, you're one if not the most skilled ninja in the village, the heir to the Uchiha clan, your cool, calm, arrogant at times..." Naruto answered wearing a black suit with an orange dress shirt

"Also the next Hokage."

"Yeah, the next H-...ah! What?!" Naruto shouted

"Kakashi-senpai, you're actually on time for once." Itachi said

"You say it like I'm always late, and drop the senpai." Kakashi said wearing a black suit with a silver dress shirt and his usual mask covering the bottom half of his face

'You're always late!' they mentally shouted

"And, you haven't told them?" Kakashi asked

"No." Itachi said

"All this talk about appetizers and main course is making me hungry." Choji said wearing a black suit with a gray dress shirt

"You're always hungry, Choji." Shikamaru said

"I see everyone's here, even Kakashi is on time."

"M-Minato-sensei..."

"Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed

"Dad! Is it time yet?! And is it true Itachi's going to be the Fifth Hokage?!"

"Calm down, Naruto. Yes and yes." said the Fourth Hokage, Minato, wearing a black suit with a yellow dress shirt "I've decided to retire early so I can spend more time with you and your mother, Naruto. But let's talk about this topic some other time. Now let's get this show on the road."

Minato stepped through the curtains and onto the stage, turning on his microphone.

"500 Thousand!" a woman yelled

Minato recognized that voice, a sweat ran down the side of his forehead.

"Kushina, I'm not one of the participants..."

"We haven't gone out on a date in a while-dattebane! Fine! 600 Thousand!"

"Ha...ha...First I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the fundraiser today, where half of the money will be used to help out the small towns and villages that were caught in the crossfire of the war. And the other half will go to the Children's Clinic." Minato said, the crowd clapping and cheering "Now I'd like to present the emcee for today's event..." Kakashi stepped through the curtains and onto the stage, now standing next to Minato "...and our first Bachelor, Kakashi Hatake!"

"Huh? Wait, what?" Kakashi questioned

"Let the bidding begin!"

 **Time Skip**

Itachi was waiting behind the curtains of the stage, as he took a peep through the curtains. He looked at the other bachelors who had already been sold off for a date.

Kakashi had been claimed by, Kahyo, the current master of Hozuki castle.

"You seem nervous, Kakashi." Kahyo said

Shikamaru had been claimed by the Kazekage's older sister, Temari.

"How troublesome." Itachi heard Shikamaru mutter

Choji had been claimed by, Karui, from the Hidden Cloud Village.

"I can't wait to get some food after this." Choji said

Sai, who had arrived a few minutes into Kakashi's bidding, had been claimed by the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, Ino.

"Thank you for choosing me, beautiful." Sai smiled

Neji had been claimed by the weapons specialist and his team member, Tenten.

"I'll take you to that restaurant you like so much." Neji said

Itachi had seen the two together more often, and had suspected them to be more than just friends.

Shisui had been claimed by Orochimaru's former pupil, Anko.

"I somehow did and didn't expect this, does that make sense?" Shisui questioned rubbing the back of his head

Itachi then looked at his younger brother, Sasuke, who had been claimed by his future sister-in-law, his little brother's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

"...Pink haired Uchiha's..." was what Itachi heard from his father who was backstage, since the Uchiha Police force provided security for the fundraiser.

"Shannaro! I told you I'd place the highest bid..." Sakura said as she lowered her voice "...I have to thank Itachi later."

Itachi then looked at Naruto, who was like an other little brother to him...a louder, more energetic little brother. Naruto was claimed by the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi knew her feelings for Naruto since they were younger. Sometimes it would make his head hurt seeing how dense Naruto was, but he know that Naruto didn't understand the difference between loving ramen and loving a human being.

'And all it took was for the moon to close in on the earth...and Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, getting kidnapped.'

"I heard they opened a new restaurant near the Hokage mansion." Naruto said holding onto Hinata's hand "I heard they have great cinnamon rolls."

'Cinnamon rolls...maybe they have Dango too...I should check it out, I'll take Izumi.'

"I'd love to go with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled with light tint of pink on her cheeks

"And now the last, but not the least, or final bachelor..." Itachi walked through the curtains and onto the stage "...Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi wore a black suit with a purple dress shirt and a matching purple hair tie, holding his silky raven hair in a low ponytail.

The women screamed, squealed even tried to get on stage and grab the him. They were the lions and he was the piece of meat they all wanted. Itachi internally sighed, his stoic expression still present.

"100 Thousand!" a woman screamed

"500 Thousand!" a woman shouted

"800 Thousand!"

Itachi recognized the voice, it was the voice he loves listening to, the voice that's been next to him since he was a young boy, the voice belonged to Izumi. Itachi's lips curled up into a smile, that was a mistake. The women saw his smile and instantly had hearts in their eyes.

"1 Million!" a woman yelled

"1.2 Million!" a woman screamed

'Sasuke went for 1.5 Million, and Naruto for 1.7 Million, I don't think Izumi might have enough...'

"1.8 Million!" a man shouted

Kakashi placed a hand on the microphone, leaning a bit towards Itachi and whispered "It looks like you'll have a guy as your date tonight."

"No."

Izumi was nervous as the price had risen to 1.8 Million. She counted and re-counted as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around her, but saw no one. She then felt something in her pocket.

"1.8 Million going once!...Going Twice!...an-"

"Three Million!" Izumi shouted from the top of her lungs

Itachi was shocked internally, wondering how she could have gotten so much money in a short amount of time.

"Three Million going once!...Going Twice!...and sold!"

Itachi saw the bright smiled that appeared on Izumi's face, but was surprised when he saw a spectral like figure, it was smiling, and he looked like...Izumi. Itachi eyes slightly widened, but then smiled, knowing very well who it was, it was Izumi's father.

'Thank you. I promise to take care of her.'

Izumi ran up onto the stage, handing the money over to the fundraising team before running to Itachi wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Itachi and the other bachelors left the stage and helped clean up after the event.

Meanwhile Izumi walked up to Mikoto and Fugaku, who were backstage. Izumi walked up to them as they took notice.

"Thank you!" Izumi bowed "M-Mother, F-Father."

Mikoto embraced Izumi in a hug as Fugaku looked away with a small smile unnoticeable to those, but Itachi who had been watching.

 **Time Skip**

Izumi was at home getting ready for her date with Itachi. Itachi had left earlier, saying he had to prepare a few things for their date. Izumi had changed into a dress Itachi had bought her.

It was a purple short sleeved dress that reached down to mid-thigh, a V-neckline showing some breast, and a pair of black ankle strapped high heels.

Izumi looked in the mirror, hearing a knock on the door.

"Izumi-chan, I'm coming in." Mikoto opened the door and walked in gasping at how stunning Izumi looked "You look so beautiful!"

"T-Thank you." Izumi said "Was there something you needed?"

"Actually, I have something for you." Mikoto brought out a small box, opening it, it revealed a silver bracelet, which she put on Izumi's wrist "This used to be mine when I was around your age, and now I want you to have it."

"B-But, I can't. It must be very special to you an-

"And that's why I want you to have it, Izumi-chan." Mikoto smiled

"Thank you!" Izumi hugged Mikoto who reciprocated the embrace

Mikoto broke the embrace and spoke "Itachi's waiting outside."

Izumi and Mikoto exited the the house, seeing Itachi wearing a similar outfit to the one he wore at the fundraiser, but instead he wore a vest above the purple dress shirt rather than the jacket, and his sleeves were folded up right beneath his elbows.

When Itachi saw Izumi, his eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. Izumi noticed and bushed, getting an expression like that from the usual stoic Uchiha. Well, she's always seen his many expressions, but she just loves it when she can get him like he is now.

"How do I look?" Izumi asked

"You look amazing...you look gorgeous."

Itachi held her hand as they walked through the compound towards the lake where they had first shared Dango. They arrived at the lake seeing a plate of Dango as they sat down and ate it, then they left the lake and left the compound. Now they were at the academy, more specifically, the classroom they were both in when they were younger.

Itachi took Izumi to different areas and places where they had shared memories together growing up. Itachi had taken her to play some games, where he won a giant stuffed weasel at a game stand. Now they were on top of the Hokage monument where Itachi had prepared a romantic picnic.

 **Time Skip**

Izumi was leaning on Itachi's shoulder, a glass of wine in their hands, watching the sunset.

"This date going back memory lane, and the food you prepared was perfect." Izumi said

"You haven't even had the main course yet." Itachi said, standing up, hand reaching out to Izumi who took it and got up

"Main course?" Izumi questioned holding his hand

"Izumi, I'm glad I met you, I'm glad that you were by my side, since we were children. You helped me persuade the clan to abandon the idea of a coup, and coming to peace with the village. You help me to keep moving forward, and in the war I kept thinking that I want to keep spending the rest of my days, months, years...my life with you." Izumi looked up at Itachi who was gazing into the sky "I don't want to lose you, I want to have children, watch them grow up, I want to become a grandparent...I want to be with you even after our final breath and we leave this world, if it was possible." Itachi chuckled "What I'm trying to say is..."

Itachi bent down on one knee and opened a small box containing a ring, but not any ring, it was the ring that her father had given her mother.

"Izumi, will you marry me?"

Izumi gasped, covering her mouth, her eyes widened and they began to water. Izumi smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Itachi-kun, I'd love to marry you!"

Itachi stood sliding the ring onto her finger. Itachi's hands reached up to her face, resting his palm on her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her.

 **A/N: And there we are! I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Thank you for taking some time and reading!**


End file.
